Un Pro en Runaterra
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Ahri estaba corriendo por su vida en uno de los muchos bosques de Runaterra huyendo de una demonio, que por alguna razón había tomado un interés en ella. Cuando estaba a punto de caer en sus garras una voz resonó en su cabeza.


Sus ropas se estaban rasgando gracias a los arbustos y ramas que no pudo evitar por completo, correr por un bosque tan espeso era difícil incluso para ella, heridas empezaron a aparecer en su piel, ella estaba concentrando su magia en otras cosas mas importantes. De repente una púa de oscuridad salio de la nada frente a ella, con su increíble agilidad ella giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha para esquivar el nuevo obstáculo, pero el lugar donde iba a aterrizar salio otra púa oscura, chasqueando la lengua un fuego de color azul se manifestó a su alrededor quemando la oscuridad y dejando el camino libre para ella.

-No puedes escapar por siempre, Ahri- una voz sobre natural se oyó en el bosque.

Escondida en algún lugar en la oscuridad proporcionada por los grandes arboles, Evelin se escondía esperando el momento preciso para cazar a su nueva presa.

 _"Cállate"_ pensó la vastaya de nueve colas, ella no sabia porque la sucubo la estaba persiguiendo, pero si sabia que no sobreviviría si la atrapaba.

Una infinidad de puas salieron del suelo y los troncos frente a ella bloqueando su camino, Ahri no podía quemarlas todas así que hizo su propio camino tomando impulso en un árbol cercano para saltar sobre las ramas, era una decisión peligrosa ya que la dejaba con poco terreno para para esquivar, pero también dejaba a Evelin con poco terreno para invocar sus púas oscuras.

 _"Tengo que escapar"_ pensaba la chica con nueve colas de manera desesperada, su magia se estaba agotando poco a poco, ya podía sentir como su fuego no era tan eficaz y como sus movimientos se volvían mas lentos, ella tenia que salir de este bosque lo antes posible.

De la nada una púa salio de la rama delante de ella, pudo esquivarla pero dejo un rasguño en su brazo.

La visión de Ahri se volvió nebulosa y su cuerpo se movió por si solo hacia la izquierda y ahí pudo ver la sádica sonrisa de su enemiga. Su magia de encanto la había afectado mas de lo que creía, se suponía que su magia la protegería de eso, pero ya llevaba varias horas corriendo por su vida y su magia ya casi se había agotado.

Al ver como dos latigazos se dirigían hacia ella de alguna manera pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo para defenderse, aunque dejo sangrando sus brazos, la fuerza detrás del golpe fue tanta que la envió a volar hasta que su espalda golpeo contra un árbol.

La espalda de Ahri ardía, el golpe saco el aire de sus pulmones lo que la dejo jadeando, su visión se estaba oscureciendo.

-Fue divertido mientras duro- oyó la voz de Evelin lejana como si estuviera en un túnel- Pero no te preocupes, ahora tendremos mas diversión-

Sonaba como el ronroneo de un demonio, dulce al oído pero prometía dolor inimaginable.

La mujer cubierta de sobras se acercaba a ella lentamente disfrutando como el miedo inundaba a la chica Vastaya, su sonrisa decía que disfrutaba cada segundo que el miedo empezaba ahogar a Ahri.

Evelin extendió su brazo lentamente, sus dedos rozaban la frente de la chica herida, enviando una doloresa corriente electrica por su espalda, su sonrisa se ensancho, ella saboreaba cada segundo de dolor que provocaba.

Ahri sentia mucho dolor, mas aun en la frente donde la demonio la tocaba, su visión estaba desenfocada, ya no tenia fuerzas para defenderse, ni siquiera podia sentir nada aparte de el dolor.

Pero algo no iba como Evelin lo planeo, porque de manera inesperada la mano derecha de la chica se levanto, con su palma abierta hacia ella, y convoco un orbe espiritual que la golpeo con la fuerza del martillo de Jayce, eso la hizo retroceder unos metros, pero el ataque no había terminado ya que sintió otro golpe, pero con mas fuerza, en la espalda que la hizo caer hacia adelante. Al levantarse la sucubo vio que la antes paralizada chica ahora estaba de pie con tres bolas de fuego azul orbitando a su alrededor.

0-0-0

 _"¿Que esta pasando?"_ Ahri se pregunto, su cuerpo se movía solo.

 _"Vamos, necesito un poco de ayuda aquí"_ todos los pensamiento de la chica se paralizaron, había otra voz en su mente, la voz de un hombre "¡Cuidado! Vamos concéntrate, no puedo manejar el cuerpo yo solo"

 _"¡¿Quien eres?!"_ ella grito en su mente, mientras sentía como su cuerpo saltaba esquivando las púas oscuras de Evelin, un fuego azul salio disparado hacia su izquierda quemando una púa que apenas se había formado.

" _¿Podemos dejar eso para mas tarde?_ " Ahri pudo ver como la sonrisa sádica de Evelin fue reemplazada por una mueca de furia al ver que su presa se escapaba de sus garras " _Necesitamos salir de esta vivos"_

Ahri ignoro las miles de pregunta que se formaron en su mente" _¿Que quieres que haga?"_

 _"Concéntrate en la magia"_ ella podía sentir el alivio en la voz extranjera en su cabeza _"No se como funciona la magia, ni siquiera podía hacer magia hasta hoy, pero si puedes hacer lo que quiero, entonces saldremos de esta"_

Las dos mentes en el cuerpo de Ahri se coordinaron de una manera que era imposible para dos personas que se acababan de conocer. El cuerpo de Ahri se movía de manera mas fluida que nunca, su magia estaba estaba mas en sintonía con su cuerpo de lo que había estado nunca, eso era otra cosa rara, apenas le quedaba magia y justo cuando la voz empezó a hablar un torrente de magia inundo su cuerpo que parecía que iba a explotar.

La magia era tanta que empezó a brotar por su piel creando una capa tan densa que las púas que la tocaban se quebraban, ella no sabia de donde salio toda esa magia pero no iba desperdiciarla.

La mano de Ahri se estiro hacia Evelin, la chica supo de inmediato que tenia que concentrar su magia en esa parte del cuerpo, un orbe espiritual aparece en su palma y un segundo después salio volando hacia su enemiga que convoco varias púas oscuras para defenderse, pero el orbe destruyo cada una y la golpeo.

Evelin sin perder tiempo recupero el equilibrio y convoco sobras para envolver su cuerpo haciéndola invisible a los ojos de Ahri, pero para sorpresa de ambas el cuerpo de Ahri se cubrió de magia y lanzo un impulso espiritual hacia su enemiga, el miedo volvió a la Vastaya.

 _"¡¿Que haces?!"_ grito en su mente.

 _"Podemos ganar"_ respondió la voz simplemente.

El impulso espiritual cerro la brecha entre su oponente, tres bolas de fuego azul aparecieron alrededor de la chica de nueve colas, al estar tan cerca la invisibilidad de Evelin se volvió inútil y los fuegos volaron hacia ella quemandola en varias partes del cuerpo.

0-0-0

Un gruñido de dolor salieron de los labios de Evelin cuando el fuego quemo su piel, Ahri debería estar tumbada en el suelo por el daño que le había causado y el agotamiento de su magia, pero eso no era lo que estaba pasando, la Vastaya estaba estaba rebosando de magia y golpeando duro. Sus movimientos eran mas rápidos y sus reflejos mas agudos. Era imposible ella se había asegurado de drenar toda su magia a un nivel que no fuera una amenaza, pero aquí estaba con hechizos quemando el aire como si esperaran la orden de su ama para quemar todo el bosque a cenizas.

Escapar, era lo único que Evelin podía hacer, pero ella se negó a dejar ir a una presa por eso después del ultimo golpe se había hecho invisible, aun podía derrotarla solo tenia que agotarla de nuevo, esperar el momento indicado.

Pero justo cuando pensaba que tenia una oportunidad Ahri hizo lo impensable, se acerco a ella, rápidamente fuego azul quemo su piel, con rabia trato de golpear con sus látigos pero con otro impulso Ahri volvió a esquivar el ataque y uso su orbe espiritual para volver a golpearla.

Evelin no tuvo mas opción que hacer caso a su instinto y deicidio escapar, pero mas fuego azul impidió su escape, así que reuniendo su magia y sombras lanzo un potente ataque con sus látigos y se teletransporto hacia atrás, había escapado del rango de la Vastaya.

Ahri habia usado impulso espiritual no para alejarse sino para acercarse mas a ella, esquivando su ataque en el proceso.

Los ojos de Evelin se abrieron de sorpresa al ver a Ahri frente a ella con una sonrisa, la chica de nueve colas coloco su mano en el abdomen de la sucubo.

Calor, eso era lo que Evelin sintió, ella trato de resistir el grito que salio de su boca, pero el calor era lo suficientemente fuerte como para quemar atreves de sus sombras.

Evelin sintió como volaba hacia atrás y lo ultimo que vio antes de que su visión se oscureciera era la cara de una sorprendida Ahri y la destrucción que ese ultimo ataque dejo a su paso.

0-0-0

Ahri no podía creer el poder que tenia ese ultimo orbe espiritual que había convocado, los arboles se quebraron al su paso, las ramas y hojas lejos de su camino se quemaban con fuego azul.

 _"Uff, al fin"_ se quejo con cansancio la voz en su cabeza.

Ahri se dejo caer contra un árbol, uno de los pocos que quedaban que no habia quemado, tratando de recuperar el aliento, había derrotado a Evelin, no importa cuanta fuerza tenga la sucubo no podría recuperarse pronto de un ataque como ese.

Su magia estaba rebosando, incluso ahora que había gastado tanto en esos ataques, también era la primera vez que se movía tan libremente con su magia, también era la primera vez que usaba ataque de esa manera y todo gracias a la voz en su cabeza.

 _"¿Quien eres?"_ susurró Ahri _"¿Por que estas en mi cabeza?"_

La voz no dijo nada por un minuto.

 _"La verdad es que no se porque estoy aquí"_ respondió la voz _"Estaba en mi casa tratando de ganar una partida y luego después de la pantalla de carga aparecí aquí"_

 _"¿Partida? ¿Pantalla de carga?"_ Ahri no entendía que significaba eso.

 _"¿Tienes un nombre?"_ pregunto la chica de nueve colas.

 _"Me llamo Enri..."_ la voz pareció dudar un momento antes de volver a hablar, y por el tono tenia ella imagino que tenia una sonrisa en su cara _"Xpeke, llámame Xpeke"_


End file.
